Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a navigation system, a path prediction method thereof and a computer readable medium for performing the same, and more particularly, to a navigation system which provides a moving path to a mobile object moving on a road without error, a path prediction method thereof and a computer readable medium for performing the same.
Discussion of the Related Art
In general, a navigation terminal, in which a global positioning system (GPS) to confirm a corresponding current position and a moving velocity or to determine a moving path is mounted, is used in ships, airplanes, vehicles and mobile terminals.
Such a navigation terminal receives position information including latitude, longitude and altitude from a plurality of satellites, maps a current position on map information and then provides a moving path.
However, in such a conventional navigation terminal, error in position information received from the GPS may be generated, a position information collection cycle may not be proper for a moving path, and geographic information received from a geographic information system (GIS) may be incorrect.
Therefore, the conventional navigation terminal may not achieve correct moving path search in ships, airplanes, vehicles and mobile terminals.